<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Locker by shortandfunable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522639">The Locker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortandfunable/pseuds/shortandfunable'>shortandfunable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortandfunable/pseuds/shortandfunable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a quiet small town of Arrowhead there was a legend that the town people never talked about. Here is that legend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story. I know it is short and I do hope you like it. There are some cuss words in the third chapter. The story and characters are mine but not the actors. I am sorry if I misspelled any words or it seems too short. If you would like to get a visual of what the characters look like, read the story here: <br/>https://my.w.tt/Gl7DZi1yq8</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian Stern was the biggest nerd of Arrowhead High School. Everyday Ian went to school, it was complete agony. No matter how much he begged his parents to move they refused and told him to just ignore them. Ian always scoffed at his parents advice. The students were mean but not as mean as the quarter back of the high school football team and his four friends.</p><p>Greg Williams, Lance Baker, Todd Fisher and Brian Mitchell went out of there way to make Ian's life a leaving hell. One cold winter day in early November Ian was getting ready to leave and make the long walk to his house. He went to shut his locker door when he heard a voice behind that made him grit his teeth.</p><p><em>"Well if it isn't Ian the biggest nerd. On your way home Ian?"</em> Said Greg as he grabbed Ian's backpack and tossed it to Lance.</p><p>Lance laughed and tossed it to Todd who tossed into the trash can near the water fountain. Ian felt his face grow hot as he went to walk past them to get his bag when Greg stepped in the way.</p><p><em>"You know if you like school so much, why don't you just live here?"</em> Greg grabbed Ian by the shoulder hard and pulled him to his locker.</p><p>Brian pushed the door open all the way letting Greg push Ian into his locker. Brian slammed the locker shut and let out a roar of laughter. Ian pushed himself straight and leaned on the locker door.</p><p>
  <em>"Come on guys just let me out!"</em>
</p><p>Greg turned to Lance who handed him a hammer he swiped from the janitors closet early and banged it against lockers handle. He made sure it was bent so Ian couldn't get out and toss the hammer back to Lance.</p><p>Lance made a quick trip back to the janitor closet, placed the hammer back and returned quickly back to his friends. Greg and his friends turned then walked towards the school entrance laughing the whole way.</p><p>Ian screamed for them to come back and let him out, but the guys ignore him as they walked out of the school into the cold air. The janitor had a bit of a hang over and decided that he would get to the school before the teachers and principle in the morning to do his after school clean up he miss today.</p><p>He went out the back entrance of the school not hearing Ian's pleas and locked the back. He got int his car and drove to the front, locking that as well and went home.</p><p>Ian leaned back in his locker sobbing feeling warm in his locker. He tried to slam his shoulder into the locker hoping it would slam open, but no luck. He decided to settle in for a long stuck in his locker, in the morning he would just get the janitor's attention to get him out then tell the principle.</p><p>He smiled to himself as he fell into a restless dream. Unknown to him the worst blizzard the small town ever seen hit that night, making it impossible for anyone to get anywhere.</p><p>The local news reported that the schools, post offices and other local business, where closed until further notice. All the students were happy to have a snow day. Especially the janitor he could tell the principle he heard the storm coming and went home. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian woke up the next morning to silence, he rubbed his eyes wondering what time it was. He brought watch under the stream of daylight that leaked through the locker. He gasp in horror seeing it was the middle of the day, where were the students and teachers or even the janitor? </p><p>He was always the first student to arrive in the morning and was use to the different sounds the school made, as the teachers got ready for their classes. He leaned his sweaty forehead against the cold locker and cleared his throat. "Hello? Is anyone here? I am stuck in my locker because of some stupid football players. Hello? Anyone?"</p><p>Ian's mother walked into Ian's room the next morning to find Ian's bed untouched. She frowned and made he way to the kitchen, to see if Ian left a not for her for any reason. Ian's mother worked for the paper mill and went to work before Ian got home from school. Not seeing one she walked over to the telephone and dialed Ian's best friends number Mark Taylor. After a few rings a sleepy young voice answered.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>Ian's mother cleared her throat and leaned against the wall next to the telephone. "Hello Mark is Ian there?" Mark rubbed his eyes asking her what the question was again. </p><p>She repeated it and Mark eyes shot open, then he made a low groan so Ian's mom would not hear him. Mark rolled his eyes thinking Ian must of stayed all night at the hide way bridge that Ian and him found years ago. Ian always goes there if he had a really rough day at school and sometimes falls asleep on the bridge by accident. </p><p>Ian asked Mark to say he was at his house sleeping over, which worked since his mother was a nurse who worked double shifts. Never really checked on Mark but made him food for the night. Mark adjusted the phone in his hand and smiled. "Why yes Ms. Stern he is here. Did he not leave a not again?"</p><p>Ian's mom told him no and to tell him to do it again without leaving a note. She also wanted Ian to stay the night again since the weather was too bad for him to come home. He told her she would and hung up shaking his head. He decided later if he Ian didn't come over then he might be at his second favorite spot, which was breaking into the school. </p><p>He hung out in the old library that was in the basement. He knew Ian could work the old furnace if it got too cold and get food from the cafeteria. Ian's mother hung up the phone and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She sighed walking to the living room wondering what she would do in the house all by herself.</p><p>The storm got worst making all the power in the small town go out, people huddled around their fires. The town was grateful that they had enough food to survive for a month. Luckly it only took two and a half weeks for the storm to blow over and move on. The streets were immediately cleared of snow and the power went back on. Everything slowly went back to normal. </p><p>The next day the local news announced that all businesses were opened, including the schools. The students groan not wanting the snow day to end but made there to school. The principal was the first to arrive and made his way to his office when he noticed a horrible smell coming from one of the hallways. He made a mental note to talk to the janitor about it when he arrives. </p><p>The janitor arrived abit later and started cleaning the rooms before the students and teachers were to arrive. He managed to get all the rooms done in a hour and made his way to the principle office when a smell stopped him short. He sniffed the air and gagged abit, why didn't he notice this smell before? He went to his janitor's closest and got the strongest cleaners he could find. Slowly he cleaned the bad smelling hallway. After he finished he sniffed the air still smelling it when he heard the principle call him from down the other hall. The principle told him about the God awful smell and to try to clean it. </p><p>The janitor was cleaning like a mad man when a locker caught his attention, the locker handle was bent and he grunted about stupid students. He went and got his hammer and hit the handle so it was straight again. He smiled to himself seeing it was fixed and returned the hammer to it's place. When he got back he frowned still smelling the smell strong. He figured it was in one of the lockers, he went to the principle telling him that it the smell had to be in one of the lockers.</p><p>The principle told the janitor the lockers had to be open one at a time, he nodded and they both made there way to bad smelling hall. The janitor came to the first locker, the principle handed the keys to the locker to the janitor. He opened the locker to find nothing but pink inside, he grimaced looking at the principle who shrugged. </p><p>He closed the locker and stepped to the next one, with the principle on his heels. When they got to one locker the smell was over powering and the principle with tear in his eyes, held a arm over his nose. He slowly reached out with one shake hand and opened the locker. </p><p>He fell back against the wall in horror, the janitor cussed out loud and stepped back. Inside the locker they found Ian Stern dead and early stages of decomposition. The principle told the janitor to shut the locker and he was going to call the police.</p><p>Mean while the janitor slowly shit Ian's locker door and lowered then shook his head. He knew the kid was picked on but never figured he would be found dead in his locker.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bit later the police came and looked into the locker. The principle and janitor were questioned about Ian. They asked them if Ian was suicidal or had any enemies. They both answered the best they could, as the police finished he told the principle that the school had to be shut down so they could search the scene.</p><p>The principle nodded and called the news station to have the news broadcast that the school was shut down by a accident. The news immediately interrupted all the programs to alert the town folks, their were already rumors on what they thought happened going through the town like wild fire.</p><p>The students who didn't get the alert went to school finding the school taped off with DO NOT CROSS police tape. The police stopped the students and teachers telling them to go home.</p><p>Greg was just finishing his bowl of cereal when his MTV show was interrupted by the news, he rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat. He headed towards the sink when he heard his school being mentioned. He turned around and walked back to the tv listened to the announcement.</p><p>He gasped feeling a heavy feeling feeling in his stomach. He turned the tv off and rubbed the back of his neck as his mind process what he heard on the news. He quickly dashes to the phone and calls his friends, letting them know what happened.</p><p>About three days later it was safe to return to school, the students and teachers wondered what happened when the principle got on the speaker. "<em>Students and Teachers. We recently had a accident happen in school. I am sad to announce that Ian Stern died at school, his body was discovered his locker. We don't know why and how he was in there but none the less it is a great loss. Ian Stern will be greatly missed. It is dark day for Arrowhead High to lose a student and if anyone affected by this great loss please do not hesitate to talk to your councilor." </em></p><p>The principle went on with the normal announcements when Greg felt his pencil snap in his hand, it was his friends and his fault Ian was dead. He raised his hand and asked if he could see the nurse, she eyed him for a second then nodded. He grabbed the block of word that had the teachers name on it and rushed out the door. He was on the way to the nurses office when he saw Lance, Todd and Brian huddled near the vending machines talking. They look up with wide eyes as Greg reached them.</p><p><em>"Shit man! We killed the nerd!" </em>Shrieked Lance. Greg grabbed a fist full of Lance's shirt and pulled him into the closet, with Brian and Todd at there heels. Greg pushed Lance hard into the shelf with cleaning supplies and turned shutting the closet door.</p><p><em>"Okay listen up! It was a accident got that! I have football scholarship I worked damn hard to get and I am not losing it for some fucking nerd!" </em>Lance rubbed his shoulder and stared at Greg. The other two nodded in agreement. <em>"We need to keep our mouths shut and just act normal. The cops can't pin it on us because no one was around when it happen alright?! If they do happen to question us say we were all down at the Arrowheads creek fucking around. We all tell the same story and everything will be fine. Understand?!"</em> Greg snarled as he puts his hand out. The others nodded afraid of Greg and put there hands on his.</p><p>Later that day as school ended the four were the last students in the school. They were horsing around and talking about girls when Lance stopped dead in his tracks and rolled his eyed. <em>"Shit! I forgot my math book. Be right back!" </em>Lance turned on his heels and jogged down the hallway. Greg looked over at Todd and sighed. <em>"Man we had math homework? Damnit might as well go get my damn book too." </em></p><p>Todd and Brian also agreed they needed to get there math book since all four were in the same math class. The only problem was that there lockers were far apart from each other. So they went on there separate ways and agreed to meet at the front of the school. The janitor waved goodbye to the principle who was the second to last to leave and quickly cleaned the school.</p><p>A couple hours later he hummed to himself as he locked the front doors to the school. He quickly made his way to the back of the school and locked the back door. He glanced up to the black sky and breathed hot air into his hands. He felt the corner of lips curve up at the thought of the Christmas break.</p><p>Since it was the Christmas break the school was closed for two weeks. The janitor came in early and went to the cleaning closest. He got his supplies and made his way to the west hallway. He stopped dead in tracks sniffing the air, the familiar smell. His eyes went wide in horror and quickly went out the back of the school, he called the principle telling him of the smell.</p><p>The principle got quiet and asked if the janitor was sure it was the same smell. The janitor insisted it was the exact smell, the principle told him to lock the school up. He would call the police and he would be down there shortly. The janitor told him he would and hung up, he quickly locked the back door then the rest of the doors in the school.</p><p>He grimaced hearing pounding on the front door, he made his way from the front office to the front door. He saw a stressed out principle waiting at the front door. He opened the front door and let the principle in. They both quickly went to the front office to wait for the police officer.</p><p>Short time later the police came and asked for them to wait outside. The janitor handed one of the officer's the keys to the school and headed out front. The police officers tried there best to ignore the smell and started to look in the lockers. They spilt up into a group of two since the high school had a lot of halls and lockers.</p><p>Two police officers used pilers to get the locker open in the south wing. After halfway through the lockers they found Lance Baker dead in his locker, on the west side of the wing two other officers got only to a first few lockers when they found Todd Fisher body. The head police officer with a rookie took the north wing and on the last locker found Brian Mitchell dead.</p><p>Two vet police officers took the last wing, the east wing. A third way through they both found one locker with the handle bent, with the pilers one of the manages to open the locker. They found Greg Williams dead with a pleading look on his face. The officers police used there walkie talkies to tell each other what they found. The Sergeant told his men to keep looking to make sure there were no more bodies.</p><p>The coroner was called as the eight police officers finished checking the rest of the lockers. They made there way to the front of the school, the sergeant led the coroner to the four bodies. The coroner was shocked to see the four dead boys, he found it odd that they were found the same way as Ian Stern.</p><p>The sergeant sighed telling her officers to make sure no one into the school. She went to each boys locker to find something weird in each one. Carved into which looked like it was scratched by someone's bloody finger nails were three words. <em>"Who's laughing now!?"</em></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>THE END</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like to know what happened to the boys as they went to get there books before the janitor comes to school, let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>